Oreos
by Maru-sha
Summary: Rin teaches Sesshomaru how to eat an all time favorite treat. As excepted, it results in hilarity! Brought to you by: Maru-sha. Laugh and Enjoy!


Maru-sha: I have nothing to say about this. It was made at one in the morning and HAD to be made! Laugh and enjoy!

Rin was sitting at the table in a slightly cramped kitchen. In front of her was a pack of Oreo cookies and a cup, designed as a kitten's head, full of milk. She was humming a little tune happily as she twisted apart an Oreo and licked the cream off one of the sides.

As she munched on the treats, the Lord of the Western Lands descended from the stairs. It didn't surprise him that Rin was always up before him; she was a ball of energy. "Ah, good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" she chimed upon seeing him.

"Hello Rin. I trust you slept well" Sesshomaru said, sitting at the table and scanning the newspaper. It had rained the night before and Rin had snuck her way into his bed and slept with him, clinging onto him every time the thunder roared. Sesshomaru found it childish, but had remembered she was still only a child.

"I had a great sleep! But I heard a loud yelp during my sleep" she chimed. He only wished he could've agreed with her. Rin was nudging and kicking him all during the night; she even kicked him where no man should've been kicked. That was most likely the yelp Rin had complained about.

A few minutes passed before Sesshomaru noticed the particular cookies Rin was devouring. She must've snuck them into the cart on their last shopping trip and he'd paid for them without a second thought. At first he did not even think of wanting such food to enter his system, but Rin's constant sighs of satisfaction after each one made him curious.

"Are those really that appetizing?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What are they?"

"Oreos! They are very good! Would you like one?" she offered, handing him one she had already twisted open and licked slightly. He merely took a fresh one from the box and held it closer to view. It looked safe enough to eat. He was always cautious about human food.

He took a small bite of the treat, and then quickly ate the rest of it. It was quite delicious and wanted another, but refrained, he'd only have another if Rin offered it to him. But Rin was starring at him as if he was holding a freshly cut human head.

"Did I do something wrong, Rin?" he asked in his usual cold tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you ate it wrong!" she exclaimed, almost scolding him.

"This Sesshomaru ate it wrong? What do you mean?"

Rin picked up another Oreo and proceeded to explain. "You're supposed to twist it, pull it part, and lick the creamy side" she instructed, doing each step as she spoke. Sesshomaru thought this was bizarre.

What kind of nutcase preformed this silly ritual with this ordinary cookie; making him, Sesshomaru, look like an idiot for eating it the supposedly 'wrong' way? He made a mental note to pay a murderous visit to whoever invented this cookie eating ritual.

All thoughts aside, he picked up another Oreo and gripped it to twist it apart, but due to his demonic strength, it broke in his grasp. "May I have another?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin giggled and gave him another. This one broke as well. "Another" he demanded and received from Rin. This one didn't break.

...it crumbled.

"Another!"

(crumble)

"One more"

(snap)

Rin was giggling up a storm and eating all the ones Sesshomaru broke. He was becoming frustrated with this. He was Lord Sesshomaru, darn it! He should've been able to do this simple task, but his strength was his enemy for once.

"You have to concentrate, my lord!" Rin told him, handing him another Oreo. "Concentrate hard and twist gently" she continued.

Doubting it would work, Sesshomaru started to twist the cookie slowly, making sure not to put much strain on the fragile treat. And finally, it twisted apart perfectly, all the cream on one side. A small smirk of satisfaction crossed the dog yokai's lips for a second before he licked the creamy side of the Oreo. Rin was right, it did taste better this way.

He had a second thought about the inventor of the ritual and decided only a good pummeling would be suitable instead of death.

"Have some milk, too!" Rin offered, pouring Sesshomaru a glass of milk. They both had a long morning of Oreo munching which would result in Rin bouncing off the walls from sugar high and Sesshomaru with a headache from having too much sugar in one setting.

The End

Maru-sha: Thanks for reading another 'wrongly titled' story of mine! Until next time! Sayonara!


End file.
